


The Son of Chaos

by AchillesShi2020



Series: The Son of Chaos [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesShi2020/pseuds/AchillesShi2020
Summary: The final battleDestroys the world's chattelThe stars will be goneAs will Rosy-Fingered DawnTo be replaced by a brilliant redWhich will signal the creator aheadTo vanish without sightAnd take away all lightThe Son of Chaos will grieveFor the hurt others have receivedThe Follower of the nornes shall comeTo change the battle's outcomeThe Golden Boy shall become nothingnessTo rejoin the father of Darkness
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: The Son of Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839184
Kudos: 2





	1. Why you must plan for EVERYTHING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AchillesShi2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesShi2020/gifts).



> This is my first fic and I'm trying to follow along with the story. minor changes might be made when the last book of ToA comes out also Apollo gonna renounce on immortality I bet but whatev hope y'all enjoy

Annabeth should’ve known her child would not be normal even before Percy had to get a C-section. She had pushed away nightmares about the infant being a monster for ages, yet she had never envisioned Percy, a male, would birth him. And even if the child had been normal, Annabeth was pretty sure it should not arrive in less than a day. Percy was groaning, shifting his now large belly in such a way he would carry more weight. Thankfully, neither Sally nor Paul was here, otherwise there would be a lot of questions, and none of the answers were either known or good.

  
“Gods, Annabeth, I don’t know what to do!” yelled Percy.

 _Like I do!_ yelled back Annabeth internally. “Perce, just breath and relax.”

“In what world would I be relaxing in this situation?!”

Annabeth was definitely worried, but what was worse was Percy’s forehead. Under pearls of sweat, a glowing black word was engraved. It shifted languages constantly, yet the meaning was the same. First Greek, then Ancient Egyptian, then English, then French, and many others she did not recognize. Yet the word was the same each time.

  
“Chaos,” she muttered.

  
“What are you saying?!” yelled Percy.

  
Annabeth was shocked to her core. This was worse than anything she had faced before. She always had a plan for any situation. A hydra was roaming around, no problem. A giant wanted to take over the world, she was on it. Percy dropped the chicken pie again, McDonalds was on the phone. Yet this?! This terrified her.

“Annabeth!”

  
Percy pulled her out of her transe. He was now a light shade of purple. He breathed deeply. “Call the Kanes.”  
Only call the Kanes in an emergency situation. This was an emergency situation.

“I’m on it.”

  
Percy yelled again and Annabeth grabbed her samsung. She opened her text app and clicked on Sadie’s number.

_Sadie, I need a ride and a lot of pain relief for Percy. Quick._

  
She closed her phone and mentally tried to find an explanation for all this. She couldn’t.


	2. When your best friend calls (and not for a play date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles or anything Rick Riordan, aka God, made.

Sadie has seen a lot of things in her life. She’d seen statues move (don’t ask), a dwarf in a speedo (really, don’t ask), a lion hippo crocodile the size of a munchkin eating a heart (have you heard me the first two times), and even a serpent eat the sun. But she’s never seen this.

A few minutes ago, Sadie heard her phone’s announcement and saw Annabeth’s message. Fearing the worst, which was a common occurrence in her life, she immediately took Jazz and Walt with her and left the younger initiates to Felix. She knew she would regret the decision later, but that wasn’t important for now. 

“Can you explain what’s happening?” asked Jazz, clearly annoyed to have been pulled out of her room forcefully.

“Annabeth texted me,” Sadie replied.

Walt and Jazz exchanged a worried look. Sadie had told them all about my encounter with the Greeks years ago, which became another reason for them to stay in Brooklyn with her. They knew that Annabeth didn’t call her unless she was desperate. Last year, a slime invaded a mall in Minnesota, trapping twenty demigods and thirty mortals in green slug. Nothing seemed to work against it, so Felix and Sadie went to contain it. They finally found its core in a Bed Baths and Beyond after a lot of digging and freed the disturbed mortals. Thankfully, nobody died, but Sadie’s hair smelled like sewage and Felix’s penguins had diarrhea for a month after that. The point is, when Anna calls, you answer right away. 

“Jazz, prepare the infirmary, Walt and I are going right away.” Before they could say anything, Sadie opened a portal and stepped inside Annabeth’s apartment.

Then she saw Percy. After a brief, stunned silence, she decided to not question what she saw and went straight to Annabeth. She looked at Sadie with frightened eyes.

“Sadie, thank the gods, I don’t …”

“Shush, dear, and help me bring this idiot through the portal.”

Annabeth nodded. Poor girl. She’d already been through hell, and I doubt she could deal with … this. Walt stepped through the portal at that exact moment. As he saw Percy, his face paled.

“Walt, help me transport him through the portal.”

Walt stared at Percy for one more second before clenching his fist. He walked to Percy and lifted him by the legs while Annabeth lifted his back. Percy groaned loudly, his face beaded in sweat. He was going to pass out soon, and the … thing he was carrying would most likely not care if he killed his father. They rushed back inside the portal, Sadie at their heels. Felix and Shelby were waiting for them in front of the statue, looking concerned. When Felix saw Percy, a penguin accidentally appeared and he quickly covered Shelby’s eyes. 

“Jazz, hope you’re ready!” Sadie yelled.

She came out of the infirmary the moment Sadie walked in. They bumped into each other and both painfully fell on their butts. She scowled, before seeing Annabeth behind Sadie. She had the usual reaction, and got up instantly.

“Get him on the bed Walt!” she yelled.

Annabeth, to her credit, wasn’t slowing down at all. Walt was breathing heavily but otherwise seemed okay. They entered the room and dropped Percy on the bed, who groaned loudly. His forehead had something written on it, but it flashed darkly, and Sadie couldn’t identify what it said. Jazz took the exhausted Walt by his arm and pushed him outside the room. He just had the time to say “What…” before the door slammed on his nose. Jazz turned to Annabeth, panic showing clearly on her face. 

“ _What_ in the world  happened?”


End file.
